maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Limelight/Rean411
|organization = Epics, Reckoners |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 5 |defense# = |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = |evasion = 1 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Professor Jonathan Phaedrus was just an average 5th grade science teacher until the day calamity gave him his powers. Then he became the Epic powerhouse known as Limelight. He spent years trying to resist the darkness that grew within him as his powers got stronger and stronger. After several failed attempts at making a team of superheroes he vowed to kill all epics as an act of kindness to them. Then David Charleston entered his life and it was never the same. Revealed to be an epic and trying again to use his powers without giving into the darkness he finally does and becomes the villain Limelight. After returning from evil he now uses his powers to help mankind. |gender = Male |metal = yes }} |name1b = |stamina1b = |target1b = |hits1b = |hitcrit1b = |type1b = |effects1b = |name1c = |stamina1c = |target1c = |hits1c = |hitcrit1c = |cooldown1c = |type1c = |effects1c = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name2a = Sharing is Caring |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Shield |stamina2b = 15% |target2b = All Allies |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |cooldown2b = 3 Rounds |type2b = Buff |effects2b = |name2c = Healing |stamina2c = 50% |target2c = One Ally |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |cooldown2c = 4 Rounds |type2c = Buff |effects2c = |name2d = Tensor |stamina2d = 10% |target2d = All Allies |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = n/a |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |type2d = Buff |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name3a = steel sword |stamina3a = 10% |target3a = 1 enemy |hits3a = 2 |hitcrit3a = 60%100% |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = melee slashing |effects3a = bleed |name3b = |stamina3b = |target3b = |hits3b = |hitcrit3b = |cooldown3b = |type3b = |effects3b = |name3c = |stamina3c = |target3c = |hits3c = |hitcrit3c = |cooldown3c = |type3c = |effects3c = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name4a = Crushing Orb |stamina4a = 35% |target4a = One Enemy |hits4a = 1 |hitcrit4a = 100% / 40% |cooldown4a = 1 Round |type4a = Debuff |effects4a = |name4b = Tensor Blast |stamina4b = 30% |target4b = All Enemies |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = 100% / 10% |cooldown4b = 3 Rounds |type4b = Ground Sonic Energy Debuff |effects4b = }} Category:Epics